


If You Can Handle Me

by prompt_fills



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Multi, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4615914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompt_fills/pseuds/prompt_fills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning might have been like any other but Nico woke up <i>determined</i>. He would not waver this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Can Handle Me

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics are from the song R.I.P. by Rita Ora.

 

Nico bit his lower lip, rolled over the bed and buried his nose into the pillows. The familiar scent was still lingering there. The rooms were always different, and so were the beddings. This particular scent, though, was always the same.

Nico breathed in slow, shallow breaths, calming his racing heart.

It was the last time he indulged himself—Lewis didn’t know that yet—and he wanted to savour every little detail.

After long moments have passed, Nico willed himself to get up from the bed, his knees protesting. He shook out the last cigarette from a pack. He disliked smoking; it was just a bad habit he picked up recently. It helped him focus and gather his thoughts. Lately, he had been under a lot of pressure. He hated making final decisions.

He lit the cigarette with a practised ease and took a drag, pacing around the room back and forth. He needed just this one to get him by. He had a very long day ahead of him. Back and forth, back and forth.

The morning might have been like any other but Nico woke up _determined_. He would not waver this time. He talked about it with Vivian before but this time he would make himself perfectly clear, his intentions unmistakeable. No more running in circles. She was a friend and she was also perfect for him. If he ever wanted to step out of the shadow, if he ever wanted to be his own person, if he wanted to finally best Lewis. She was simply perfect.

Nico’s head was throbbing with pain but not because he had a hangover. It was just a simple headache, a result of not getting much sleep last night. Or the night before that. Or the one before that.

Nico stopped pacing, leaning against the wall near the door. The room was small but he made sure it was cosy. It only took two steps forward to reach the bed—there was a framed family photo on the nightstand. His mother and father smiling at each other lovingly and him, grinning, guileless, face half turned away from the camera, attention captured by something out of the frame. _Nerobergbahn, 1987,_ it read on the back in mother’s neat handwriting. Nico took the remainder with him everywhere to make the generic hotel rooms feel warmer. Next to the photo was a small speaker in which he plugged his iPod. He liked to play the music as a background noise so the still of the hotel room wouldn’t feel so suffocating.

There were quite a few other things that made the room _his_ and he wouldn’t pack them into his suitcase until the last minute he needed to leave the room. Packing had become a routine that only took a while.

Checking the time, Nico put out the cigarette, feeling marginally calmer. He cracked the window open so fresh air could get in. He didn’t want to leave behind the stench of cigarettes. He got into a shower, brushed his teeth, tried not to think about how the shower was still fogged up from before, how Lewis must have used Nico’s shower gel.

Nico took his time getting dressed. Everything had to be perfect. He stood in front of the mirror, twisting his head to the side while trying to keep his eyes on his reflection. His hair had a nasty habit of standing up at the oddest places.

“Today,” Nico told his reflection. “ _Now_ ,” he corrected himself, setting his jaw. No more stalling.

Nico smoothed down his shirt, his hand slipping into the pocket of his jacket, nervously playing with a little black box. He hoped Vivian would like the ring. He would ask her. He would go and ask her now. Maybe she was still sleeping and he could surprise her, make sure the whole day was special to her. He would spent the day with her and then ask her after dinner. It would be okay if she cried. Happy tears would be okay.

Nico closed the window, glanced at the watch again, put it back into the pocket of his jacket. There was nothing else to do. 

It was time to leave.

He looked around the room one last time, to engrave the fond memories into his mind.

Behind him came a sharp knock on the door. Nico jumped, startled.

“Lewis, hi,” he said, surprised to see Lewis at the doorstep to his room again so soon.

Lewis threw a cautious glance over his shoulder before ducking inside. He swatted Nico’s ass as he brushed past Nico into the room.

Lewis quickly scanned the room and Nico felt slight shame for not having put away all the empty bottles. He should have had the minibar restocked.

“What are you doing back?” Nico asked, shoving the bed covers aside, sitting down on the bed and wrapping his arms around himself. “Not that I’m not glad to see you,” he added hastily.

“Have you seen my watch?”

Nico bit his lip. It was one nervous habit he had. “No.”

Lewis cursed, “You remember I had it on when I came in, right?”

Nico released his lip and smiled, shrugging off his jacket. “I remember you not having anything on,” he teased.

Lewis chuckled, “Yeah, I bet you do.” Then, with a sigh, “I’d swear I put it on the nightstand.” He turned around, searching the table. 

“You must have misplaced it.”

Lewis made a frustrated sound and kept rummaging through the nightstand. Nico knew he wouldn’t find anything there.

“Maybe you could spend a few minutes _looking_ ,” Nico suggested.

Lewis glanced up at him, opening his mouth to reply, but then he caught the look Nico was giving him. His expression changed. “I guess I could spare a few moments for that.”

The bed dipped under Lewis’ weight.

_Tonight,_ Nico vowed himself, _I’ll ask her tonight_. Waiting a little longer couldn’t hurt. After all, it was crucial to keep one’s enemies closer.


End file.
